


The Charity (Interview #2)

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Abuse, Darkfic, Gen, Satire, but we can try, mention of Hojo, political fiction, this age is impossible to satirise, though reality is worse than fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: A popular children's charity CEO explains her valuable work.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Charity (Interview #2)

"So, my son, my son, he needs his Jenova. If he doesn't get his Jenova, he's screaming, he's crying, the _world_ is _ending_ \-- isn't that right, Jasky?"

"Yeah..."

"Hahahaha, he's playing coy now! But you should _see_ him! Because that's the thing. Jasky isn't like you or me. Jasky is a very special child-- come here, give mama a hug-- look at that smile! Nice, big smile, Jasky, there we go! So, Jasky was born with a sensitivity. To the planet, to the stars, I didn't know what, I just knew he loved being outdoors, he loved _plants_ , but only real ones, he had no interest in plastic ones. So I thought that was a bit strange, a little bit _alien_. And then I also noticed, he didn't like cars-- every little boy likes cars!-- but Jasky hated the sound of traffic, he used to say the car air freshener made him sick-- do you remember, Jasky?"

"Yeah..."

"An air freshener! Imagine! So, I went online. And I found it. _Children of Jenova_. These kids, they share a bond-- I know it sounds crazy-- these kids, they share a bond with an extraterrestrial lifeform-- and this is the _Jenova Source_. I know, I know, it sounds loopy. The first time I saw it I could _not_ believe what I was reading. But it's science, it's science! Professor Hojo-- real Shinra professor, the good stuff-- he wrote it all up, notebooks and notebooks and papers, lots of studies, look it up! It will blow. your. mind. And today, these kids, they have this, this Jenova-connection, and they need the, the cells, the injections-- sounds scary, it's not! I'll put a link to my website and my guide below, Shinra make the medicines easy to buy, we do a course that walks you through everything you can expect, 2000 gil a session, because parents had so many questions for me since I'd already walked this path and I just love helping-- the smiles on their faces! The _relief_!-- but after a while you notice you're answering the same questions over and over, you know, so you think, ‘hm! How can I make all this nice and practical and stop myself from getting a sore throat!’-- anyway, the kids need the injections to really be themselves. Their bodies expect Jenova. And it's not there. So, we've gotta make that little bit of alien feel welcome, make it feel right at home..."

"So, when Jasky started the injections, his eyes were a little-- well, you can see! Blink for me, Jasky! There's a good boy. The details vary-- this is still all very new-- but, you normally see something with the eyes. And the other big change is-- well, I won't show you onstage, but Jasky used to have some... anatomy, shall we say--"

"Mum..."

"So shy! Come on, Jasky, it's nothing they haven't heard before, we're all parents here! So, Jasky used to have a certain, shall we say, appendage, that doesn't bother him any more. We put a stop to that when he was 16, didn't we, Jasky? It's part of the process. And I have to say, this is quite wonderful, for me as a mother; I see all the other parents worrying and I think, I don't even have to worry about awkward conversations, let _alone_ teen pregnancies-- and I bet it helps him concentrate in class! No flirting, isn't that right?"

"Mum..."

"So, yes, Jenova just made this absolutely _enormous_ difference in our lives. It wasn't all plain sailing-- my sister was not pleased, we don't speak, she said some very hurtful things, very hurtful, malicious, nasty, and quite damaging-- I mean, you know her type. The ones who don't believe. That dreadful children's author. There are a lot of small-minded people out there. But, we're working on it. I mean, who could have predicted ten years ago that I'd now run the biggest _Children of Jenova_ charity in the world-- _I_ still can't believe it! Sometimes I have to pinch myself! It's like a dream come true, it really is. And let me just take a moment, because I just have to say, the support and donations we've had this last year have been simply mindblowing; you're all so, so _kind_. Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you. It makes such a difference. For kids like Jasky, with parents like me-- you are the difference. You make it happen. And together, we're making these children's lives brighter. We've seen such a massive change in the media in just the last, the last five years-- I can't wait to see what the future holds!"


End file.
